Controversy
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: She was just Human...a Quincy and he was a Shinigami-a Captain there were many reasons why it couldn't be. He couldn't repeat his former Captain's actions. HitsuYuzu One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**This was a requested One-Shot and I ****_enjoyed_**** writing it, I do hope you HitsuYuzu Fans like it.**

**Thanks for the my 10,000 story views.**

**Love, Kaname!**

* * *

The thoughts swirling in her mind had her unable to sleep, she didn't mean to have an argument with her father and it was the first time they've ever fought this ugly, or at all. She had ran out of her house as soon as it happened the tears stubbornly refusing to fall as she ran placing more distance between her home and herself. She had been on the verge of crying when she ran into Uryu, whom after learning her disagreement with her father led her to Orihime-chan's Apartment since it wasn't proper for a male and female to share the same roof.

Orihime gave her the spare Guest Room since she had other visitors whom she half-listened as she was explained the arrangements for the night. Since Ichigo was no longer with them things changed in their home _drastically_, maybe her brother wanted to get away from the reminder of what he lost, but she couldn't help and feel slight resentment for the coldness in their home.

The same coldness that was like cold, dark pit in her chest unable to warm with anything, her thoughts shifted to the mysterious Shinigami: Hitsugaya Toshiro, the reason she and her father got in an argument in the first place and that thought alone made her give a long sigh. She never forgot her accidental first kiss, it played in her mind like a plague and by every memory, every dream the longing seemed to grow to feel those lips again-at least more gently the next time.

"This isn't working," she mumbled sitting up, letting the comforter fall to her lap as she sat up "aa-a-aah-aa!" her hands ruffling her wavy yet spiky hair in frustration. A habit she picked up from her brother. Ichigo…how she missed her brother, if only he was here things wouldn't be so complicated, or at least half of her worries would be gone, her hands slid down on the sides of her head over her ears to block out the shouts that echoed in her ears as she shut her eyes tightly.

"_Yuzu, stay away from that boy" her eyes widened in shock, never in her life would she have thought to have hear her father speak those with outmost seriousness present. _

"_Eh?"_

"_From Toshiro, don't go near him anymore," Isshin spoke firmly, she paused her hands over the sink holding the plates, her body completely stilled. Her brown eyes met his stern darker brown ones. His expression, that look she had seen it a few times that she could count with 1 hand; he was absolutely serious…_

"_Otou-san, you're misunderstanding something" she began, "I wasn't approaching Hitsugaya-san for me, I just needed to find out a few things about Karin-chan and—"_

"_I know," he cut her off, "but you hold feelings for him as well," her body froze, like the ice in her body was slowly spreading through her body slowly, inch by inch, _

"_What are you talking—?"_

"_Don't play ignorant Yuzu, you're playing a dangerous game for your own good and your sister's stay away from him," Isshin cut her off. _

"_I'm not playing anything Otou-san and I won't stay away from him just because you asked," she stated stubbornly_

"_Stop acting like a child Yuzu! You're going to end up in a big mess and destroy what's left of this family!" her eyes widened, the plate slipped form her hands shattering as it made contact with the floor. So he blamed her about Ichigo too…it made sense now, her head bowed her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Yuzu I didn't—"_

"_Yes, you did!" she cried, "fine, if I'm such a problem then I'm leaving! All I did was help Karin-chan, if that's a problem then I don't care anymore!" she ran passed him before he could even protest, "leave me alone!" he called after her, but she refused to listen and ran faster as soon as she turned the corner._

"_Yuzu-chan…?" a male's voice called, she turned towards the bespectacled teenager holding an umbrella to shield himself from the rain. It was Uryu, her hair stuck to her face and if anything the rain seemed to go into an all-out downpour soaking her further. _

Snapping out of her memory, her brown eyes shifted towards the window and found the full moon shining through the dispersing clouds. Standing, revealing the yellow colored 2 piece pants and button-up long sleeve pajamas that Orihime had let her borrow, her hair slightly messy tousled against the wind as she opened the window and climbed to the rooftop and sat. That's right; Karin once told her that Toshiro climbed rooftops…

"What are you doing up at this late hour Kurosaki?" she flinched, body jerking in surprise at the familiar voice behind her, '_no way, he's still up…'_ she thought turning back to see the white haired Shinigami. He was sitting on the center of the rooftop, his legs bent with his arms leaning on his knees, he looked bored.

"Ah, couldn't sleep," she answered meekly, "eto…why…are you awake?" Yuzu asked unsure, she didn't dare move an inch from her current spot. His turquoise colored eyes narrowed as they focused on her.

"Ho? Not going to run away this time?" he almost sneered, she flinched breaking the gaze and then looked back to face him with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's pointless to do so considering that I'm staying here," she spoke with a light giggle. The air suddenly turned colder, she shivered feeling suddenly cold_er_ than she already was, a shiver traveled down her spine practically tasting his anger.

"Cozen," her eyes widened as she looked at him in surprise,

"Hits—" he was on front of her in an instant making her freeze up,

"You…" she was looking at him surprised, he leaned in close the rules were far from his mind, "irritate me," he whispered voice husky, his hand resting lightly on her chin. This couldn't be happening…it was too soon, she couldn't come into terms with her own feelings right now. She couldn't take away Karin-chan's happiness, no matter what even if he didn't like her or if he didn't want to give Karin an opportunity; she wouldn't be the one to hurt her sister.

She'd rather spend long years of solitude and loneliness than make Karin cry.

"I see," he whispered, leaning away and she allowed herself to relax, "you need to sleep, you have school tomorrow, don't you?"

"I can't sleep," he suddenly lifted her in arms, "w…what are you mph!" his arm that was wrapped around her shoulder moved so his hand covered her mouth, "wai…mph!" he jumped down the rooftop and opened the door with his foot, she struggled and then she realized what he was planning, "please let me go," she whispered as he sat down on her Mat not once releasing her.

"…" his arms were around her, she shut her eyes trying not to cry, "Ishida mentioned your fight with your father," he immediately felt her stiffen in his hold, "I won't ask about it…but you don't have to hide…w…what you're feeling from…me" he spoke slightly nervous, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat, "it's…it's okay to cry,"

"Ah…" she gasped without realizing it the tears were spilling from her eyes, her hand raised to look at the warm liquid and as he shifted, "don't look," she whispered pitifully, he simply put his hand over her eyes as her tears spilled endlessly. Her argument with her father hurt more than anything, even if Hitsugaya Toshiro was the source of that argument she couldn't hold it against him, she blamed her stubbornness all those years ago for not believing him when he said he didn't like Karin.

Oh Kami, Karin…

Karin was probably worried sick about her, she would probably blame their father for her leave and things would turn sourer than they were already at home. It was at times like these she just wanted to scroll down her contact list, find her brother's name and press the call button and beg him to come home. But she couldn't do that, after all the troubles he went through, after all the sacrifices he's done he deserve a little piece of mind.

Even if she needed him and he wasn't there to tell her it'll all be okay, she wished her mother was alive. She was lonely. A stab in her heart painfully reminded her even if _he_ was holding her nothing would come to be because Karin was in love with him longer than her, Karin accepted who he was and she pushed him away so immature and childishly, Karin deserved to be happy even if it was at the cost of her own happiness.

Matsumoto and Orihime backed away from the door as they saw the white haired Captain use Kido on the girl a Bakudo Spell 'Inemuri' to force her into a slumber, "so it's like that…" the Lieutenant whispered making the connection to her Captain's late behavior.

"What is it Rangiku-chan?" the young woman questioned,

"It's nothing," she waved her off before hurrying into their respective rooms before her Captain called them out on their spying, she really didn't want to face his wrath right now. "Let's get back to sleep, shall we?". Hitsugaya observed the teenager's peaceful features for a moment, his hand raised to brush several strands away from her face and his eyes narrowed at the faint tears that remained.

"…Onii…chan…" he blinked perplexed a few times before smiling slightly, so she missed her brother. He pulled the comforter over her shoulders, making sure to close the shut the window, he turned and his eyes landed on her lips a faint memory of what occurred a few years ago flashed in his mind and he wondered how her plump lips would feel against his own.

He nearly ran out of the room and into the guest room he was staying in and leaned against the door, "Idiot," he muttered raising his hand to his face, "what the hell am I thinking?" he wondered shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair nearly tugging forcefully at his white locks and let his arm drop to his side. There's no way anything could happen between them, _even_ if he _wanted_ or _felt_ something for her.

He wouldn't break Soul Society Laws no matter what. His turquoise eyes settled into determined ones, what happened tonight he vowed wouldn't occur again. He wouldn't let himself be that vulnerable again even if she was sad, depressed, suicidal or upset. He _wouldn't _let himself be involved with a human intimately or on a personal affectionate level, it just wasn't possible daughter of his former Captain or not:

She was still human.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not as easy as Matsumoto makes it out to be, to begin with the girl was 14 years old and she gave up her human life for her brother to remain in Karakura Town as it's Substitute Shinigami as the protector he was. In that choice she would have no contact with her family in the Human World, she would live in Sereitei with the Shiba Clan who were once again part of the Four Main Noble Houses.

She smiled.

She laughed.

She…she cried herself to sleep.

And nobody knew how much toll her decision was taking on her and for the second time in his life he curses Central 46. They wanted to get their hands on Ichigo's power, but she offered herself in exchange for the same potential _"we have the same parents, the same genes, the same potential in strength"_ she had said and that had been more than enough for those old bags who reinstated the Shiba Clan in Sereitei: they want her close.

Matsumoto constantly visits the girl, he doesn't mind doing her Paperwork then because at least some of them are actually genuine for their care for the youngest Kurosaki and is keeping an eye on her. But there's something Matsumoto doesn't tell him until much later in the months:

Yuzu was lonely, she was scared and she wanted to go home, but she will never withdraw her choice because and she thought it's her duty to look after her siblings something she's done the past 8 years after the death of her mother.

He's tempted to slay the whole Central 46.

He walks down Sereitei street and pauses considering to turn back and before he could he's spotted by Ganju Shiba making him mutter a curse, since its obvious he's not here for any of _them_. The man simply leads him towards the Garden where he sees Kukaku Shiba looming over the depressed light brown haired girl, before her knuckle could make contact with the girl's head he catches the woman's wrist, "may I speak with her in private?"

"Oh?" Yuzu perks up her gloomy aura momentarily dissipating at the sight of a familiar face, the woman eyes her cousin and then the Captain, "take your time," she spoke turning her heel, "don't forget Dinner is at 8 if you skip out this time I'll strap you down and force the food down your throat," Yuzu doesn't seem fazed and he realizes it's worse than Matsumoto let on.

"How are you?" he cringed at how stupid that question sounds, her brown eyes dim slightly and then a fake smile plasters on her face and she opens her mouth-before she could process anything she's being embraced, her eyes looked at the afternoon sky in surprise at the strong arms around her hold her close, "you don't have to pretend with me, you know that, don't you?" for the second time since the Vandenreich War she cried her heart out in his chest her hands fisting his Haori and his arms tightened in response.

"What's with that smug looking face, woman?" Ginjou questioned as Kukaku was looking at the Garden smoking as usual,

"There's going to be a little more life around here starting tomorrow," she spoke cryptically, his brow furrowed watching her go and he looked at the Garden and found nothing there.

"Crazy woman," he muttered. Yuzu woke at the sound of birds chirping, the morning breeze blowing against her skin making her shiver, there was an unusually warm body holding her and then there was the soft comfortable grass bellow her, a strong heartbeat beating in her ear and she realized that she had fallen asleep…on Hitsugaya-kun, his Haori covering her like a blanket and his arms around her making her blush recalling his words as cute as it was watching him stutter his affections her smile turned sad.

Didn't he love Karin-chan? Why her? She wasn't anything special.

Karin…Ichigo…Otou-san…she missed them dearly.

"You're awake," a voice murmured near her ear, she hummed in response. Kukaku grinned watching the kiss from her place by the window, Ganju was gaping complaining about the Chibi-Taichou and his Baby-Cousin being too cute for him in which he fell silent after a painful punch to the guy. Heh. If Isshin were to see this…who would've thought that his daughter and his former 3rd Seat would be a thing? It hadn't crossed her mind until yesterday when he saw the look he gave the girl…so gentle.

"Ohayo, Yuzu…chan…?" Matsumoto trailed off watching the girl perform the Kido and an explosion followed destroying the Target. Kukaku praised her cousin before demanding she do it five more times, "oho? What brought this change?" the girl's cheeks colored and her concentration slipped-BOOM!-making the Kido blow up on her face much to their amusement, "a boy?"

"You don't know, do you?" the black haired woman asked as the light brown haired girl slowly fell to the ground, "that midget you have for a captain came by yesterday afternoon, they got a little close and cuddly in the morning nothing more than fluffy, but she's been in a good mood more than I can say for the past 7 months and showed willingness in finally learning the family Firework Kido," Kukaku said taking a drag of her pipe.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!? Yuzu-chan, spill the details!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the request you asked for ****SasuNaruChibi  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuzu Kurosaki scowled as she watched her fraternal twin laughing with the red head boy who used to call her 'goddess' and her scowl deepened. It was natural for Karin and her to argue nowadays, but now she was feeling envious, angry and jealous of her sister, since they were 12 she always thought Jinta-kun would someday ask her out and they would be together, she now regrets saying that she did not care or held any feelings for the red head boy that once was her sister's sworn rival and now boyfriend.

_Karin stood on front of her sister and looked down to get a good look at her face, "Jinta asked me out," she said,_

_"Eh!?" Yuzu jerked in surprise, that was impossible… "did he now?" she smiled,_

_"Yeah, I'm still thinking about it" she looked at her pointedly, "you like him, don't you?"_

_"I don't," she denied, yes…she did like him._

_"You sure? I can say no, he always seemed to like you," Karin said, _

_"No, that's okay Karin-chan really," she reassured, "if you want to say yes, then don't hold back for my sake," she giggled, "I bet Otou-san will be excited to know Karin-chan finally has a boyfriend,"_

_"And Ichii-nii will be ready to murder him," her sister added in deadpan, "if you're sure…I guess I'll say yes,"_

_"That's great!" she chirped, her world was crashing down…_

Yuzu sighed softly looking away and felt guilt gnaw in her conscience, but she brushed the feeling off as soon as it came determined to win Jinta-kun's affections she had to do something. That night she stayed up thinking of the many ways to get both jealous, Jinta still flustered around her and her sister used to have a crush on someone, and that someone appeared to her the following day while she returned from Grocery Shopping.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Kurosaki," he greeted, his eyes shifted to the ridiculous amount of boxes and bags she was carrying, "let me help," she was about to protest before giving a nod. This was it…her opportunity to win Jinta over, to make Karin and Jinta jealous. Lost in thought, she did not once notice turquoise eyes observing her in curiosity and slight awe.

"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun," he gave a curt nod, seeing that he was about to leave and her opportunity will slip through her hands she opened her mouth, "would you like to stay for Dinner?" Yuzu asked making him stop, the Captain weight his options if he returned to Inoue Orihime's Apartment he would receive…a thing and goo for Dinner, maybe something alive. He shuddered just thinking about how upset his stomach would get afterwards, on the other hand, if he stayed to eat a delicious meal apart from being treated like a child by his former Captain…

He could bear with it.

"I'll be on the rooftop," he informed curtly, Yuzu beamed.

* * *

Yuzu began to feel like worse, and most terrible person in the world. She was using Hitsugaya-kun for her own means, but despite his agreement on her terms to be 'pretend lovers' he had started to act strange lately, Karin confronted her about her 'relationship' with the Shinigami and that was how she was sitting on the Bridge edge looking down at the river.

_"Yuzu," Karin said walking up to her, "what are you doing?" she asked,_

_"What are you talking about Karin-chan?" she questioned with a frown,_

_"I'm talking about Toshiro, its obvious you don't like him so why are you with him?" her twin demanded,_

_"That's not true—"_

_"Stop screwing around Yuzu!" her brown eyes widened, Karin never used that kind of language with her before… "Toshiro doesn't deserve to be used like that, the last person he held feelings for was his childhood friend who's now married with her Captain and used to be obsessed with the Captain before that, you don't know all the things he's gone though, you of all people who's been through a lot cause of Ichii-nii should understand that, its not right!"_

_"Karin—"_

_"I asked you over and over, million of times that if you liked Jinta I could've said no, now its too late this isn't a game Yuzu," Karin stated making her step back while she walked towards her, "this person I'm seeing right now, this manipulative girl standing on front of me isn't my sister, she's a stranger. I really don't know you anymore, Yuzu…I thought you were better than this, but I guess I was wrong," _

_"Karin-chan don't say that!" her sister turned her heel and left, "Karin-chan!" tears spilled form her eyes._ Yuzu sighed softly looking up at the cloudy sky, swinging her legs over the railing and began walking towards the direction of the Captain's Reiatsu, as expected he was up in the Hill leaning against the railing looking of what little could be seen of the sunset with all the clouds. Her hands fumbled with her Sailor Fuku's skirt as she nervously approached him, "Hitsugaya-kun,"

"Kurosaki," he acknowledged her.

"I'm sorry," she began, "we should stop this, it isn't fair to be using you like this, I—"

"I gave my word to help you, I don't have any feelings for you so you're not hurting my feelings," he stated, "there isn't a reason why you should feel guilty about this, I agreed to your terms and I know what I was getting into when I accepted your proposal," she gasped, "I'll keep pretending to be your lover until the month ends, that's all there is to it, no personal feelings between us," Hitsugaya stated looking over at her.

"I…okay,"

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro observed the 15 year old crouched on front of a Spirit, _this_ was the very reason that he didn't blink about her sudden manipulative side. Despite her jealousy and envy over her sister and the red head brat that worked for Urahara Kisuke she was still the very same gentle, kind-hearted, gullible girl he met when 3 years ago, and the problem with that is that he was being pulled in by that very gentle heart.

"Ne, ne Hitsugaya-kun look at his face, he's so red!" the girl's childish voice drew him towards the embarrassed Spirit who was blushing red-she probably used _that_ smile. He could sympathize. "He's so cute~!" the girl giggled hugging the Spirit despite humans walking by the, everyone in the Town was aware that the Kurosaki Family had the ability to have contact with the dead.

"..." he watched the spirit turn redder, "I understand you very well," he said despite the girl's obliviousness.

"O…Onii-chan save me~!" the Spirit cried.

Yuzu pouted as they walked down the street, the Spirit of the 8 year old boy was safely sent to Soul Society-despite her awe at the Konso the Captain performed, and as beautiful as it was. He cut her time short with interacting with the Spirit, it had been just a few months since she was able to interact with them as well as her Siblings could and she liked to take the longest time possible with the Spirits before they crossed over.

"Stop pouting, he had 3 links left it'll be dangerous to have left him there," Hitsugaya stated.

"I'm not pouting!" she denied,

"If you say so," he smirked and she looked away a scowl marring her features. Both tensed as they sensed a familiar Reiatsu turning the corner, Yuzu didn't protest as his hand took hers. Karin looked up and her smile faded as she looked at the duo, Jinta frowned and they walked past each other without a word. Yuzu remained silent not once pointing out that they were far enough from Karin and Jinta so he could release her hand, if anything his hand tightened its hold on hers.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"What is it?" she looked at their joined hands,

"Never mind,"

He knew very well what she wanted to say, but it was now he-who was manipulating the situation to his favor. Knowing he could get away with holding her hand, embracing her, or standing too close, he knew the very moment that this stupid agreement began that he held the girl in a different light, that admiration he had for her quickly changed the longer he spent time with her.

_"Know this Hitsugaya-kun, admiration is the furthest thing from understanding"_

Those cursed words came to haunt him, but it was true that he admired the girl and held her in high regard because not only was she his former Captain's daughter, but for living through the many things she has. Yet the difference she had with Momo was a lot, Aizen's words did little to bother him now that he understood the array of feelings that confusedly grew in him. So he made himself a vow, that by the end of the month when he'd have to return to Sereitei, if he didn't get her to feel anything for him-he wouldn't speak a word about his own feelings.

"Onii-chan!" Ichigo jumped startled at Yuzu's sudden appearance,

"Knock on the door first—erk! What's wrong?" she looked pitiful. Yuzu ashamedly sat on her brother's bed after telling him _everything_ and he was eerie silent making her gut drop. She didn't dare nor had the courage to look at him in the eye, it had been long weeks since she last looked at him in the eye, and he now realized her behavior as of late. Yuzu didn't feel worthy of looking at her brother in the eye, as if she lost all that privilege the moment she let those ugly emotions cloud her judgment.

"I guess Rangiku-san's words make a lot of more sense now," he broke the heavily silence, "I'm not gonna lie and say that its okay because what you did was wrong," Ichigo said looking at his sister, "but Toshiro's more than old enough to know what he wants to do, so the fault isn't all with you," his brow furrowed, and began to ponder in her words. "So, what changed?" she hesitated.

"I…I didn't care about wanting Jinta-kun and Karin-chan to break up or make them jealous," she whispered, "I just wanted it to continue even if it was pretend,"

"Why don't you tell him that?" he questioned, she grew flustered quite easily.

"I can't do that!" she cried.

"I think its time you stopped lying to yourself and be honest for once Yuzu, look how that ended up the last time," she cringed. It had been over a week since she last spoke with Karin. "I'm not telling you to do it, I'd rather you not have freakin boyfriend at all, but I know Toshiro isn't the kind of guy who would blindly lead anyone on, and he would do everything to keep you safe if he reciprocate your feelings," he stated rather grumpy, "just think about it, he's leaving tomorrow,"

"Hai, thank you for listening to me…" he ruffled her locks with a gentle smile that was reserved for Karin, Rukia and herself. He sent her off to bed, but she could not sleep, tossing in turning in bed…this wasn't going to work. She had to talk to Hitsugaya-kun now. Her eyes looked at the clock that marked 4:23am, grabbing her hoodie and cell phone she exited the room unaware of blue-grey eyes watching her all the way.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!" the Shinigami stopped the Shunpo he was about to use to return to his Gigai and turned to the voice, a girl running up the street caught his attention.

"Kurosaki?" he frowned and jumped off the building, Yuzu slowed and stopped on front of the Shinigami trying to catch her breath. "What are you—?"

"I was wrong, I lied" she cut him off, his brow furrowed in confusion? Wrong? Lied about what? "when I said that I didn't care, I do care…I just don't think I'm the person you should really want to share your life with," she said looking at him,

"What are you saying…?" she looked down ashamed,

"I…I don't think I'm worthy of your feelings, but I can't stop thinking about my own and I feel childish for thinking a crush could compare to what I'm feeling now, its hopeless and I know I'm being unfair," Yuzu spoke feeling her vision blurred with every word she spoke, "A…Aishiteru," his eyes widened in shock. "I just thought I owed you that much, you should know that you're not alone in your feelings," she turned to leave, when a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her close.

"You…don't go deciding things on your own as if its all hopeless," he said through gritted teeth, "you started this, you have no right to walk away without taking my opinion into matter,"

"Hitsu—" she gasped as she was pulled into a painful embrace, but that's not what made her gasp or her heart to ache. He was trembling and she could feel his heart speeding, his usual cold embrace felt unusually warm and she had to swallow thickly at the overwhelming emotions that washed over her to be able to breathe properly. Her arms slowly gained the courage to move, her arms wrapped around his torso and she clung onto his Haori as she buried herself deeper into his embrace.

"I'm not letting you walk away from this so easily," he whispered by her ear.

Isshin Kurosaki or formerly known as Isshin Shiba eyed his former subordinate and then his daughter who determinedly stood by the other's side. His eyes zeroed on their linked hands, but as if that weren't enough his daughter had her other hand on the Shinigami's arm practically holding onto him. Ichigo stood beside him assessing the situation, Karin leaned against the wall arms crossed. They had yet to speak.

"Otou-san," Yuzu began,

"First of all, before anyone says anything" he spoke up, "what is the meaning of this?" he questioned.

"I want to stay by Hitsugaya-kun's side," Yuzu said, "I want to return with him to Soul Society,"

Silence…

"Hah?"

Isshin glared.

Yuzu swallowed.

Ichigo glared.

Karin smirked.

Toshiro stared.

"Shiba-Tai. I mean Shiba Isshin," Hitsugaya corrected himself, "when I spoke with you 2 weeks ago, I spoke my intentions clearly and you gave your word to keep an open mind," Yuzu was surprised, she didn't know of this conversation, "there are a few options we have here, I'm willing to remain here as you have and have my Powers Sealed if it means staying by your daughter's side, however, given that at any time you all will move into Soul Society there is a more reasonable choice, than my stay in the Human World,"

"Otou-san please understand that we didn't think this out on a whim, we spoke and considered our options and we used to the last minute to speak of it," Yuzu added. Isshin said nothing, Ichigo looked over at Karin who seemed amused at this turn of events. He sighed looking over at his sister once more, he could already hear Rukia shouting at him for not helping his sister out.

"If this is what you really want, then its fine with me," Ichigo stated, she gave him a hopeful glance, "but if this midget dares to treat you wrong, I'll kick his ass," a white brow ticked furiously,

"Your comment was unnecessary, Kurosaki" Hitsugaya spoke stiffly.

"I'm with Ichii-nii there, _elementary_ school kid," the Captain ground his teeth together, but held his tongue.

"Yuzu…" Isshin began head bowed, he then launched himself at her making her squeak "you can't leave daddy behind Yuzu! Ichigo and Karin will hit daddy~!" they sweat dropped, Yuzu patted his head.

"There, there you'll be going in a few years when Karin finishes High School," she reassured.

"Mother, oh mother~!" he wailed launching himself at the Poster, "our little girl is growing up, she's eloping with Shiro, she's leaving daddy behind~!" he wailed unnecessarily loud, "what should I do!? Oh what should I do~!?" he sobbed against the Poster.

"Shut your mouth and give them a straight answer, for starters" Karin put in bluntly.

"Karin-chan don't be rude, Otou-san feels depressed" Yuzu scolded. Ichigo face palmed, Isshin hugged her and grinned smugly at them, before giving them a thumb's up. Of course Yuzu would pick him… "there, there" she patted his head reassuringly. In less than an hour they were all in Urahara Shoten with Urahara chuckling as the girl self-consciously looked at her new Shinigami body.

"Well, that's that. Good luck in your trip to Soul Society Yu-tan~!" he sang,

"She's not going on vacation, idiot," Ichigo gave the blonde scientist a knuckle. Yuzu did not once let go of the hand that held hers even after the crossed the Senkaimon, "I'll be with Rukia, I'll see you later" her brother said and she could only nod as her feet padded softly against the ground, they walked until they were on front of large double doors with the '1' on it and she felt very small so suddenly.

"Kyoraku-Soutaichou will see you now," Nanao informed snapping her out of her daze,

"Thank you," he turned to her and his eyes seemed reassuring enough, "let's go," she gave a nod her hand clinging onto his sleeve and she followed him inside. What they did not notice was Matsumoto gossiping with the 1st Division Fuktaichou about what was occurring and conspired to take pictures for the SSWA.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered.

"Don't be so pessimistic," he replied with a frown.

Whatever the road led them to, she hoped whatever it was they wouldn't part.

"Jou-chan, Hitsugaya-Taichou," Kyoraku greeted, "what an interesting position," he analyzed. Yuzu unconsciously took a step back, it was normal to be scared.

Kyoraku-san was one scary man when serious.

She whimpered.


End file.
